Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A vehicle in motion may experience a drag resulting from forces acting opposite to the motion of the vehicle. The drag may affect a speed of the vehicle. The vehicle may demand a particular amount of energy to propel the vehicle to reach a desired speed. A reduction of the drag may cause the vehicle to demand less energy to propel the vehicle to the desired speed.